


Summer of '99

by redcandle17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: The thoughts he wanted to share with Gellert were too many and too loud to allow him sleep.





	Summer of '99

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thishasnomeaning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasnomeaning/gifts).



The thoughts he wanted to share with Gellert were too many and too loud to allow him sleep. At first he was simply making notes so he didn’t forget anything when he saw him tomorrow, but somehow he ended up penning Gellert a letter. Albus decided to send it, thinking Gellert would find it amusing to receive a midnight owl from him.

He went to get a drink of water and then settled himself back in bed. But before sleep could fully claim him, he was roused by his owl tapping at the window. Gellert had written him a response.


End file.
